Typesetting Table
This is where the player can save and retrieve signed books. Once a book is signed, it can be placed in the bottom left corner of the table. The player will see a red book. The player must hold sneak and right click with an empty hand on the book to save it. The book will turn blue. If Bibliocraft is being played in an SSP world, Bibliocraft will create a folder inside the players config folder named “books”. This is where all the books are saved and can be passed around and shared with friends. In SSP this also means that any saved books are accessible within all SSP worlds. One a dedicated SMP server, however, the “books” folder will be created inside of the loaded world folder and will only be accessible in that world unless copied manually from one world to another outside of Minecraft. Simply right click on the top of the block in the area between the 3 large squares to open the saved book menu. Click to select a book. Create a chase and place it in the top middle square. Now to create a plate, the player must give the typesetting table a redstone pulse. A button on the front is a great solution. When the table receives a redstone pulse, if the table contains an empty chase, a plate will be created. To remove the type from a plate and retrieve the empty chase, simply place the plate in the left hand slot then hold sneak and right click the plate and it will be added to the empty chase slot. The reading glasses will help to illustrate the correct areas to click on for operation as well. As of v1.3.0+, Players can now make enchanted plates and copy enchanted books with the typesetting table and printing press. Simply place an enchanted book onto the typesetting table in the lower left slot. To create an enchanted plate, simply shift-click the book with an empty hand. The player must have the required number of levels and a blank chase on the table for the process to work. To view the enchantment(s) on the placed book as well as the required number of levels to make a plate, simply look at the typesetting table with a pair of glasses or a monocle. As of BiblioCraft v1.6.0 the typesetting table GUI has been re-imagined. The list of books is now a paged list with the Next page and Previous page buttons found on the bottom. To select a book, simply click the “Select” button. On the right hand side of the interface you will find a button that says Public or Private. If you are the author of the book or you are in creative mode you can click that button to change the state of the book from Private to Public or visa versa. By default, you will not see the Delete buttons. To enable the delete buttons, you must click the “Discard” button which will then enable the delete buttons for books you can delete. You can only delete a book if you are the author of the book or you are in creative mode. As of BibioCraft v1.9.0, the Atlas can also be copied on the typesetting table and printing press. It will copy all of the filled maps and waypoints as well. The process for copying the Atlas is exactly the same as an enchanted book, only the original Atlas does not get destroyed and the Atlas Plate for the printing press will only make 1 copy.